One More Reset
by Mr Kitsune Boy
Summary: In another world in another time, maybe it wouldn't have been Jack. But it was, and that's all that mattered at the moment. OC! Rated M to be safe.


**Hey everybody! I am once again back and, I know this may disappoint some, I bring yet another new story. I've been pretty busy as of late, what with work and school and all those things. But, summer vacation has rolled around and through strange circumstances I find myself without a job! So…uh. Expect regular updates for all of my stories real soon! (Break is gone for some reason, sorry.)**

The first thing he felt upon waking was pain shooting throughout his body. He tried to sit up and failed at doing so for a few moments, before finally succeeding with a groan. It seemed that his backpack had broken his fall but at the same time nearly broke his back in the process. He blinked as he tried to clear his blurry vision, and when he did he took a moment to observe his surroundings. It was rather dark all around him, except for the circle of light that surrounded him revealing the bed of golden flowers that he had landed in.

Where was he?

He stood to his feet after a few moments, grimacing when he felt his joints pop. He began to wander the darkness, trying to find some way out. He was surprised that the fall hadn't killed him. It was after about five minutes or so that he heard someone call out to him.

"Howdy!"

The teen blinked before turning around slowly only to see a small golden flower, much like the others that he had landed on, only this one had a face. It had a large grin aimed at him and happy eyes. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to the situation.

"Maybe I landed on my head when I fell...?" He muttered to himself, not noticing the irritated the expression that formed on the flowers face at being ignored,

"I said, howdy!" His attention was brought back to the flower.

Well if this was a hallucination or dream he didn't see the harm in playing along for now. "Oh...uh...hi there, flower." The response came out awkward and quiet but the flower seemed to hear him anyways."

"I haven't seen you around here before! So how 'bout I introduce myself?" The flower winked at him and stuck out it's tongue before continuing, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

The green eyed human cringed internally at the cheesy name but responded anyways. "It's nice to meet you Flowey. My name is Jack." He did his best to return the kind flower's grin but found it slightly difficult as the situation was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"Well hi Jack! You must be new down here. So why don't I explain how things work around here? Ready? Here we go!"

The eager look on the flower's face is what caused Jack to become slightly suspicious. But he brushed his paranoia off given that he was only dealing with a flower. One that was most likely a hallucination anyways. That's when he felt something strange. His entire body shook slightly and he felt something burning inside of him, vibrating in a fashion he had never felt before.

"Do you feel that? That, Jack, is your soul! The very culmination of your being!" The man could only stare at the flower shocked at such a declaration. "That feeling will occur whenever you are about to enter a battle! You're soul starts out weak but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV."

Did LV stand for level? Had Jack stumbled into a video game? He would have chuckled if it hadn't been for the burning feeling in his body that was slowly but surely calming down. After a few more seconds it no longer burned, instead it was merely a warmth that flooded his body. As Jack gained control of himself, Flowey continued.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Jack actually did cringe this time. This flower was so damn cheesy. "You want some LOVE don't you, Jack? Don't worry I'll share some with you!" This flower was growing creepier and creepier. "Down here LOVE is shared through little white...'friendliness pellets'!"

The blonde was growing more and more weary of this flower.

"Here, are you ready? Move around as collect as many as you can!" White balls of energy seemed to materialize around the small flower before shooting at Jack at blinding speeds. Jack was frozen at seeing such a display, he was struck before he could come back to his senses. Something felt wrong immediately. There were no physical marks on him but he fell to his knees breathing heavily. The warmth that previously filled him was fading and he was beginning to feel cold.

"Y-You...bastard...what did you do?" He was able to utter these word to the flower who suddenly had on a much more malicious expression.

"You're such and IDIOT. In this world it's kill...or...be...killed." Each word was punctuated with a pause, and the words caused Jack's blood to run cold or maybe that was his soul, he didn't know.

But then there was warmth, it filled him with comfort and he opened his eyes just time to see the flower be blown away by a white fireball. He stared blankly at the…woman(?) that had just saved him. She seemed to be a goat person, tall and dressed in a robe.

"Are you alright, child?"

He nodded dumbly, not sure how else to respond. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. "It seems I just made it. What a mean flower that was, picking on one so young." He frowned when she said this.

"Listen..." He grasped for a name.

Her smile turned slightly larger, "Toriel."

He smiled gratefully, "Right, listen Toriel. I really appreciate your help, but I'm no child. I turned sixteen last month!"

She let out a bout of warm laughter, that he could tell wasn't meant to mock him. "Oh naive young one. When you've been around as long as me, one such as you can only be seen as a child."

Jack sighed, "Well at least stop calling me 'child'. My name is Jack."

Toriel's smile took on a teasing look. "Sure thing, little Jack."

His eye began twitching but he said nothing more until he remembered something rather important. "Um...Toriel? Where exactly am I?" He still wasn't a hundred percent sure that he wasn't either dead, or hallucinating but he figured that he should get his facts straight in case this was reality.

"We call it the underground, Jack. It's place separate from that of the world that humans such as yourself know." Jack raised an eyebrow at her explanation. Monsters?

"Well I'm sure you're tired after nearly dying. So why don't I show you around?"

Jack only had a few choices in this scenario. Refuse her offer and go back to hopefully find a way out. He cringed when he remembered what was back there. He had nearly been killed by one flower, there had been like twenty at least when he had first landed. He imagined himself surrounded by twenty of the homicidal flower and shook his head. That option was out.

He could just stay put and hope this was a bad dream. Just stand there until he woke up. Yeah that could work! Then again, if it wasn't a dream he would just stand there until he starved to death. That wouldn't do.

That only left one thing. He would follow the innocent looking goat woman. If she turned out to be evil it would suck, but he supposed he would deal with it if or when it happened.

So he followed her, completely silent as she led him through what appeared to be old ruins. Ruins of what, he couldn't tell. Just what had he stumbled into? As she lead him through the ruins she showed him a few more confusing things. There were puzzles to be solved, when would this come in handy, he wondered? There were dummies to fight, she told him to act as if it had a dispute with him. He went to swing on the thing but she stopped him.

"No, no child." He ignored his mounting irritation at his new nickname. "Violence needn't be used to solve your issues. Merely stall and talk it out with the opponent and before long I will be along to save you." Living in the mountains didn't find you in many situations where social skills would come in handy. That wasn't to say that he never ventured into to town, it just wasn't all that often. When he did, it was only for supplies. Most of the things he encountered on the mountain didn't want to speak so much as they wanted to eat him alive.

He had been trained to fight, not to talk out his issues.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Toriel looking at him with a frown. "Promise me, dear child, that you won't resort to violence."

He couldn't promise that, it just wasn't in his way. He wasn't a cold blooded killer; he wouldn't kill unless it was the last option but he wasn't a pacifist. But he could see how concerned the woman looked and so it was with a tinge of guilt that he lied through his teeth. "I promise, Toriel." Seeing the relived smile on her face lessened the guilt.

And so he did as she asked. He spoke with the dummy, not that it had much to say. They encountered a few more creatures along the way, but Toriel made sure they did cause trouble. When they finally reached her house he was mildly impressed. It was a small home, but it was rather cozy and the bed in 'his' room was rather inviting. He was tired, but he would keep moving. He needed to get home, he couldn't stay here.

She tried to distract him with snail facts and other things but he stayed determined. It was with a heavy heart that she directed him to the stairs that would lead further into the underground and eventually home.

"You must keep moving forward until you reach **his** castle. **He** will not let you pass easily but remember my lessons and hopefully you will stay safe." She bid him fare well and he exited. His limbs felt heavy and he knew he should have stayed to rest. But he couldn't sit idle.

In another time, in another world. She would have stopped him; he would have been merely a child. She couldn't let him go out alone into the unforgiving underground.

His feet crunched along the snowy path, he was surrounded by trees and he felt the oddest sensation that he was being watched.

In another time, in another world. She would have had time to speak with her friend; one she shared many jokes with. She would have told him to watch out for the human, to not harm the human.

Jack stared forward, seeing a small wooden bridge, unsuccessfully blocked by wooden bars that were far too wide to actually stop anything. He stopped at the bridge when he heard crunching. They weren't his footsteps though.

In another time, in another world…

" **Human. Turn around.** "

…the skeleton would have given Jack a chance.

As Jack slowly turned around he noticed he was face to face with a widely grinning skeleton. But there was nothing warm about that grin, and his gaze was ice cold. He couldn't take his eyes off that disturbingly wide grin, he heard a snap and the skeleton's left eye glowed blue. That feeling in his soul began once more, vibrating with an intensity that he still wasn't used to.

"You're shivering kid. Chilled to the bone are you?" A joke, a pun. Jack wasn't laughing.

A twitch of the skeleton's arm, and Jack felt himself being impaled from all sides. He let out a pained scream and fell to his knees, not even seeing what was stabbing him. "And don't come back…or I'll have a bone to pick with you." Everything went black as Jack's life was ended.

 ** _RESET_**

 **It beginnnnns~**

 **I've been wanting to write a story for Undertale ever since I first played the game. If you haven't played the game yet or haven't finished, please consider doing so before reading this story!**

 **Some of you might be confused and that's okay! Dare say intentional on my part, a human who isn't Frisk? Sans being extra brutal? Don't worry everything will be explained in time. Alrighty then!**

 **Until later, Ja ne!**


End file.
